lastresortfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Last Resort is an American military drama television series, that aired on ABC from September 27, 2012 to January 24, 2013. The series was created by Shawn Ryan and Karl Gajdusek and produced by Sony Pictures Television. On November 16, 2012, ABC announced that the series would not be picked up for another season and the show finished with its original 13 episodes. Plot When the crew of the fictional U.S. Navy Ohio-class ballistic missile submarine, the USS Colorado (SSBN-753) picks up a U.S. Navy SEAL team off Pakistan's coast, the Colorado receives an order to launch nuclear ballistic missiles at Pakistan. Colorado's Commanding Officer, Captain Marcus Chaplin (Andre Braugher), asks for confirmation of the firing order because the orders were received through a legacy Cold War secondary communication channel, only to be used in the event that Washington, D.C. has already been destroyed. After confirming Washington's continued existence and refusing to fire the missiles until the command is sent through the proper system, Chaplin is relieved of command by the Deputy Secretary of Defense William Curry, and the Colorado's second in command, Lieutenant Commander Sam Kendal (Scott Speedman), is given command instead. When Kendal also questions the orders and asks for confirmation, the vessel is fired upon by the Virginia-class submarine USS Illinois (SSN-786). Two nuclear missile strikes are subsequently made on Pakistan by other U.S. forces. Realising that they've been declared enemies of their own country, the Colorado seeks refuge on the island of Sainte Marina (a fictional French island located in the Indian Ocean) and commandeers a NATO communications and missile warning facility. When a pair of B-1 bombers are sent to attack the submarine and island, Chaplin launches a Trident nuclear missile towards Washington, D.C. to impress upon the national leadership that he's serious. The B-1s turn away at the last minute, but Chaplin (who has altered the missile's final target coordinates) allows the missile to visibly overfly Washington, D.C. and explode 200 miles beyond in the open Atlantic, the explosion clearly visible from both Washington and New York City. Via a television feed to the media, he then declares a 200-mile exclusion zone around Sainte Marina. Now the crew must find a way to prove their innocence and find out who in the U.S. government has set them up so that they can finally return home. As the series progresses, Chaplin finds himself having to make reluctant allies with China, while trying to keep his own crew, led by Chief of the Boat Joseph Prosser (Robert Patrick), from rebelling against him and while combating the schemes of the local drug lord Julian Serrat (Sahr Ngaujah). The series also follows the efforts of Kylie Sinclair (Autumn Reeser), a weapons designer back home who allies with Christine Kendal (Jessy Schram), the wife of the Colorado's XO to find out the truth behind the nuclear attack on Pakistan and the Colorado's fugitive status. An ongoing subplot involves a Navy SEAL named James King (Daniel Lissing) who, wracked with guilt over his role in the events leading to the nuking of Pakistan, cultivates a romance with one of the island residents (Dichen Lachman) while surreptitiously aiding the XO. The series concludes with a series of mutinies, ending with the Colorado destroyed with Chaplin still on board, the surviving crew returning home to the United States, the President assassinated and the full story made public when Kylie Sinclair arranges for proof of the President and his administration's traitorous activities to be handed over to the press. Production Cast Main charactersOfficial site *Andre Braugher as Captain Marcus Chaplin (13 episodes) *Scott Speedman as the Executive Officer (XO), Lieutenant Commander Sam Kendal (13 episodes) *Daisy Betts as Lieutenant Grace Shepard, boat's navigator and daughter of Rear Admiral Arthur Shepard (a longtime friend of Captain Chaplin) (13 episodes) *Robert Patrick as Command Master Chief Petty Officer Joseph Prosser, Chief of the Boat (COB) of the USS Colorado (11 episodes) *Camille De Pazzis as Sophie Girard, French leader of the NATO Communications Facility (13 episodes) *Dichen Lachman as Tani Tumrenjak, owner of Sainte Marina Bar (10 episodes) *Daniel Lissing as Petty Officer James King, U.S. Navy SEAL (13 episodes) *Sahr Ngaujah as Julian Serrat, the local despot on Sainte Marina (10 episodes) *Autumn Reeser as Kylie Sinclair, a Washington lobbyist for her family's weapons manufacturing company (12 episodes) *Jessy Schram as Christine Kendal, wife of Lieutenant Commander Sam Kendal (10 episodes) Recurring characters *Michael Ng as Sonar Chief Petty Officer Cameron Pitts (10 episodes) *Jessica Camacho as Petty Officer First Class Pilar Cortez (10 episodes) *David Rees Snell as Petty Officer Barry Hopper, U.S. Navy SEAL (9 episodes) *Daniel Bess as the Communications Officer, Lieutenant Chris Cahill (9 episodes) *Jay Karnes, initially introduced as Deputy Secretary of Defense, then promoted to Secretary of Defense William Curry (7 episodes) *Will Rothhaar as Petty Officer Josh Brannan (7 episodes) *Jay Hernandez as U.S. government lawyer Paul Wells (7 episodes) *Darri Ingolfsson as senatorial aide Robert Mitchell, Kylie Sinclair's lover (7 episodes) *Bruce Davison as Rear Admiral Arthur Shepard, Lieutenant Grace Shepard's father (6 episodes) *Omid Abtahi as NATO surveillance technician Nigel (5 episodes) *Michael Gaston as Bennett Sinclair, Kylie's industrialist father (5 episodes) *Michael King as Petty Officer Kevin Hawkes (5 episodes) *Chin Han as Chinese envoy Zheng Min (4 episodes) *Michael Mosley as Senior Chief Petty Officer Hal Anders (4 episodes) *Jason Quinn as Seaman Jones (4 episodes) *Kasim Saul as Seaman Lawrence (4 episodes) *Gideon Emery as CIA operative Booth (3 episodes) *Ernie Hudson as Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives Conrad Buell (2 episode) *Tyler Tuione as Chief, Tani's father (2 episodes) Crew #Martin Campbell - Executive Producer and director #Marney Hochman - Executive Producer #Karl Gajdusek - Executive Producer, co-creator, and writer #Shawn Ryan - Executive Producer, co-creator, and writer Episodes References Category:Seasons